


Sweeter Than Candy on a Stick

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Candy, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's oral fixation is driving Barry insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Candy on a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for Day 7 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Lick". An Anon on tumblr asked for Barry/Cisco for this prompt, and I have to agree - with Cisco's canonical oral fixation, this is inevitable. Also for my new friend, bm_shipper, who gently requested some Barrisco. 
> 
> Title from the Chordettes song, _Lollipop_.

Barry finds himself watching Cisco - not just as an ordinary human watches another, but only in the way that speedsters can see, letting time slow down. It's a dangerous thing but he can't help himself. 

Cisco and his suckers.

Time becomes viscous as Cisco unwraps the cherry-flavored candy and he takes that first lick, rubbing the lollipop against his tongue, swirling it against that soft, wet flesh for endless moments before he wraps his lips around the whole thing. 

Barry watches and can't stop thinking about what Cisco's tongue would feel like on his flesh.

"Dude?"

Cisco's voice shakes him out of his reverie. "Yeah, what?"

"You got that spaced-out look on your face again, you okay?" 

Barry nods because he really can't speak. Cisco's twirling the candy against his lips, staining them bright red.

Time slows again and Barry can see every drop of sugar as it liquifies and coats Cisco's flesh, as it drips onto his tongue. It's unbearably erotic and Barry clenches his fists to stop himself from doing something completely inappropriate

"Mr. Allen?" At some point, Dr. Wells joined them in the Cortex. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah - I'm fine."

"You look awfully flushed, are you sure?"

Barry turns his gaze from Cisco to his friend and mentor. There's a knowing look on Dr. Wells' face and Barry has to wonder if he's has somehow developed the ability to read minds.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll, um, be back in a few." He whooshes out of the Cortex, as fast as he can - which isn't all that fast because it's really hard to run with an erection.

He heads towards a men's room on one of the lower levels and locks himself in a stall. He could use his speed to take of this embarrassing reaction to Cisco's oral fixation, but he doesn't. Barry pushes his jeans and undershorts to his knees, spits in his left palm and closes his eyes as he slowly strokes his hard dick. 

He imagines himself reaching and taking that lollipop away from Cisco, replacing it with first his tongue and then pushing Cisco to his knees and making him suck his cock. He strokes himself to that image, and can even feel Cisco's hair brushing against his thighs.

He sees Cisco's lips wrapped around him, his clever tongue teasing him as he works his hand up and down his cock.

But it's what he hears in his imagination that makes him explode into orgasm. It's Dr. Wells chuckling as he says, _"Cisco's good, isn't he? I've taught him everything he knows."_

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
